The prophecy of the chosen one
by Maria I
Summary: When young Rose finds out that her destiny is to save the world with new found powers to and to end a raging war, can she do so and save the valley of shadows to restore it to once again a peaceful place? What will she think of the sacrifice she must make?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am Maria and this is my first time writing a story, so please enjoy the story on how a girl named Rose must take on" a fight that can never be won but must always be fought.":)**

Every 100 years, a portal to the darkest part of the world is open for 1 night. This portal was the darkest, most horrific part of the 69th dimension. Many call it "Hell" or "the underworld" but we call it the Valley of Shadows. Of course as the name gives it away, that is a place where shadows or souls go to rest. Shadows are what we call monsters that can turn into a shadow, also called demons. Eventually, we all join the shadow world. The lucky part of us find the Valley of Shadows before the Shadows can steal your soul. The rest are tortured in an internal flame. Millions of years ago, here, the valley was once a peaceful place, ruled by angels and creatures of the forests of the planet ''Gronela". But when humans became violent and began the destruction of the world, a fierce, and gory war brook out between Angels and Demons. The earth had became a battle ground, blood was covering the face of the world and only thoughts who survived lived on. They knew that this was a war that couldn't be won, so they had summoned 3 famous warlocks and witches that decided to create the prophecy of the golden one.  
Female Peasant #1"The prophecy of the child is great my lord, but is this not to great of a sacrifice?"  
Warlock #1 " It may seem that way, but the child will come to an understanding that this war is much greater that any of us."  
Male Pesent#2 " A child with this much power might not understand her gifts. And how do we know that the prophecy will come to be?" Witch #1 " We will never know, but if we don't create this prophecy than surely everything will be lost. You MUST have hope so there will be a future. The ceremony will now begin. " *Everyone joins hands* Warlock #2 "Too much blood has been spilled on our earth. And the war between death and life draws not to an end. But as the light is dimming slowly, and the darkness is swallowing everything in its path. When the Darkness prevails let us have a torch through the shining night, we shall not give in till our last dying light but give us a torch to shine the light through the dark night, a youth born of the twelfth dying light will prevail to end of the darkness in light. Let the youth be born of noble blood, whose heart could overpower and any of the darkness knights. Let the youth be gifted with the wisdom of Athena, beauty of Aphrodite and strength of the dragon Kah. But as with power comes a price that the youth will have to pay. In return for the youths gift the youth must sacrifice her life. When the final battle won, the youths blood will be drawn. And the youths life will not end with strife, the youth will live a full lead life. Friends and love will be within through the bumpy rollercoaster we call life. Let the child be the one to lead us to victory! And so create the prophecy of the chosen one."

**So I will see you guys next time and hope you enjoyed it so far. You will meet our leading character Rose in the next part. If you guys/gals have any interesting ideas you can always tell me them down below. See Yal! :)**


	2. We meet our characters

**Hey! I am back with chapter two , So here is the continuation of our story. Hope you enjoy!:)**

_two- thousand years later..._

"Hey Mark, Linda wait up!" Rose cried out to her two best friends as they were approaching the bus stop.  
"Well if you don't hurry it up we will miss the bus!" Mark said angrily.

"Rose, you gotta hurry! We will be LATE!" Linda cried back to Rose.

"Hey guys" She said out of breath, "Thanks for waiting for me. I had a ruff morning. The homework I was supposed to hand in yesterday, well... I only started it yesterday. I told Mrs. Ladfre I had forgotten it at home and I would hand it in today and..." she felt a little guilt build up, but she was kind of happy she got away with it.

" So you lied to the teacher! Wow! I would never think our A plus student would ever do such a thing" a voice came behind her. It was Lev, the girl who was always mean to everyone. And worst, I was her favorite person to pick on! She always sat at the front of the room and wore about a tone of makeup that made it look like if she did anything else to her face, it would fall of. I swear that girl has issues...

"What are you doing here?" Rose said with a little snarl that made Lev get a large grin on her face.

"Well, since you asked, my parents had a meeting, and I left my wallet at home so I have to go on the bus today. YOU TELL ANYONE YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed at the three with her face turning bright red. Linda and Mark couldn't help but laugh.

" Sure. We promise." Rose thought how dumb Lev always acted to get attention, she was always willing to do anything for attention.

"Good, I wouldn't want any embarrassing photos of you coming out" she said with a smirk "ARE YOU THREATENING MY GIRL!" Mark yelled at Lev.

"You and Goody two shoes over there? Even I know she wouldn't sink that low. "

"Lev, we are just friends. AND WILL YOU STOP BEING SO RUDE TO MARK, anyone would be lucky to have a guy like him." Marks face flushed and looked a little disappointed. To be honest he always had a thing for Rose. He loved the way her brown hair laid on her solders, her eyes always seemed to change colors. First they would seem blue then they would turn a dark green. But when she was angry, they burned a viscous red which nobody dared go near her. She was quiet pale but her lips were rosy red which is why they probably named her Rose. She was perfect to him in every way. But there was always competition. But he was the only one who she would ever really let in and trust. After what happened to her parents, he was surprised she could even ever smile again.

Not after they had died like that...

**So I will see you guys next time and hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review, It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts. And yes, Lev doesn't sound like a bullies name at all. But I just had to include a Lev in my story. (Cuz I 'm weird). If You guys have any ideas on what could happen next, I would be happy to here them. Byeeee :)**


End file.
